


For You

by argentress



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vessel Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentress/pseuds/argentress
Summary: Jenna gets a sweet surprise.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Some soft Jyler smut. Just because.

Tyler’s been acting cagey all night. 

Usually Jenna would chalk it up to his pre-show nerves, his adamant belief that everything would go wrong despite his careful planning, but today was different. He wasn’t staring off into space as he went through the set in his mind, wrenching back to reality at the sound of his name. He barely paced at all, barely moved with the anxious energy she was used to. Instead he sat next to her on the couch, thumb tracing over her knuckles methodically where is hand rested on top of hers. 

“You okay?” She whispers it against his neck, burying her nose at the junction of hair and skin. He smells like body wash and ozone; he’s a breath of fresh air in the musty green room. 

He nods, and the tip of her nose tickles his skin. He grins, scrunching his neck until his head leans against hers. “Just excited.”

Josh glances up from across the room, his hands gliding through practiced movements as he goes through the set, leg bouncing. He smiles at them softly, and Jenna wonders what he sees when he looks at them. She’s not the girl who stole his best friend away, that much is clear. Josh is kind and gentle, and he never makes Jenna feel unwelcome. But does he root for them? When it’s just the two of them, far away, does he whisper to Tyler in the cover of darkness how much he likes having her around? Jenna hopes so. 

Tyler removes his hand from on top of hers, squeezing her knee softly. “I should get ready.”

She watches as he pulls the familiar bones over his head, watches as he becomes Tyler Joseph. It’ll never stop feeling like a magic trick, the subtle change from the boy who rests his face between her shoulder blades at night, and the one who commands a stage in front of thousands. She likes the way he smiles once the hoodie settles over his shoulders, the way he seems just the tiniest bit taller. It makes her feel like he can do anything. 

They call for places, and Tyler leans down briefly to place a kiss on her cheek. “See you soon.”

Jenna wonders where he goes when he’s out there. If he’s in the moment, with all of them, or if it’s somewhere else. If just for a moment the body and mind that have troubled him for so long, if the very Earth itself, just feels so far away. Sometimes, when he comes back to her, there’s this dazed look on his face, like he can’t remember where he is. Like he’s adrift at sea. But he always comes back to her. Always. 

She presses her fingers to his cheek afterwards, and a smile breaks over his face, his eyes finally meeting hers. “Hi baby.”

His voice is rough from overuse, his words softer than silk, and she speaks with a smile in her voice. “Good show?”

“The best.”

\- - -

Jenna’s not sure if she’ll ever get used to sleeping on a bus. She had hoped the movement would come to feel like it was rocking her to sleep, but it still only jostled her awake. Pressing against Tyler in one tiny bunk was only moderately better than falling asleep in one alone, even if she woke up feeling like she was suffocating sometimes, Tyler’s body heavy on top of hers. Still, she gets to be with him, and really, it’s the only thing Jenna wants. Her bed feels too big at home. 

Tyler takes her hand as they step inside the bus, leading her toward the bunk beds. It’s Jenna’s first night on this tour, but she knows Tyler’s picked out a bunk for her already. He pauses near the door at the back and she starts to swing her bag toward an open bunk, always on the bottom, so Tyler’s hand can reach down for hers in the darkness, when they’re not pressed together, skin to skin. But he stops, turning to her with a smile on his face. Jenna can’t help smiling in return, his happiness infectious. 

“I have a surprise for you.”

Jenna’s brows furrow. “You do?”

“Mhmm.” Tyler’s smile grows as he reaches for the door, pushing it open. 

Behind him the back room is filled not by its usual couches and TV, but by a large bed. A white comforter and pillows rest on top, a soft cable knit blanket covering the foot. Jenna just knows it’s as soft as it looks. Her eyes turn to him, bewildered, and Tyler smiles wider, a light blush breaking out over her cheeks. Jenna has the inexplicable urge to kiss the roundest part of those cheeks until he giggles and blushes deeper. 

“It’s for us, so we can sleep in the same bed when you’re here. Mark hooked it up for the whole tour.”

“Ty.” Her voice feels small, dwarfed by the kindness of the man in front of her, and the people he’s surrounded himself with. 

“Like it?” She nods and leans on her tiptoes until she can place a soft kiss against his lips. 

“Thank you.” 

He ducks out of the way so Jenna can enter first. Her fingers trail over the blanket as she walks toward the back of the room, it’s as soft as she’d imagined. On the opposite side of the bed is a door, opening to a small bathroom with an even smaller shower. Jenna can’t remember the last time she’s had true privacy on a tour bus, but here it is, waiting for her. Tyler watches her with a soft smile. 

Jenna turns to face him, her own cheeks pink and her eyes sparkling. “Can we go to bed now?”

She changes in the bathroom, pulling out not her usual bus pajamas, but the special ones she’d packed. The ones for when she and Tyler go to split their own hotel room, when they got to be alone. The nightgown is light and airy, its material a sigh against her skin. Jenna loves the way it makes her feel weightless, like it floats over her curves. When she steps out from the bathroom Tyler’s already in bed, his whole body shifting to take her in. 

“Wow.” He’s breathless, eyes filled with awe, and Jenna feels a blush bloom over her cheeks. “You look beautiful.”

“I wanted something other than boxers and t-shirts. For when it was just you and me.” Jenna glances down at the garment, playing with the hem before turning back to him. “Do you like it?”

He nods silently, and Jenna’s smile grows. She slips between the sheets next to him, coming to rest on her side facing him, her hand pillowed under her head. Jenna reaches out slowly to push her fingers through his hair, still slightly damp from his post-show shower, and sticking up where it glides between her fingers. Tyler watches her, brown eyes roaming her face before settling on her blue ones. Jenna smiles at him, her hand dipping lower to his cheek, the pad of her thumb soft underneath his eye. 

Tyler leans forward slowly, pressing his lips to hers, and Jenna hums as her heart starts to beat faster in her chest. No one has ever made her feel like Tyler does. She thought she’d been in love before, thought she knew what adoration felt like, but no one had ever touched her like Tyler did. Like she was something beautiful and delicate. Like he was worried he didn’t deserve her. 

“Are you wearing anything under that?” His words are whisper soft, and Jenna trembles. 

She shakes her head softly, her forehead just barely brushing against his, fingers still soft against his cheek. Tyler’s hand isn’t visible under the sheet, but Jenna feels it slide down her body until it reaches the hem of her nightgown. Her eyes fall closed as calloused fingers glide over delicate skin, dipping below the fabric and reaching higher. She lets out a little gasp as they find their mark, unable to see how Tyler grins at the noise. 

“Shhh.” He whispers, and Jenna turns her head until she can press her face into her pillow. 

Slender fingers slide between her labia, ghosting over her clit and Jenna sucks in a breath. The sheets smell like Tyler, and Jenna tries not to get caught up in the feeling of being surrounded by him. Tyler presses close against her, his nose in her hair just below her ear, his breath hot against her neck. The wide pad of his thumb comes to rest against her clit, a single finger circling at her entrance. 

His thumb swipes back and forth slowly, and Jenna squeezes her eyes closed tighter, trying to stifle the moan low in her throat. The teasing finger finally dips inside, and Jenna’s fingers tighten on Tyler’s cheek. She can feel his grin beneath her fingertips, knows he loves doing this to her, making her come apart. The finger inside of her crooks, dragging out slowly against her g-spot, and Jenna sucks in another breath. 

A second finger joins the first, pressing into her as Tyler’s thumb continues to run methodically over her clit. Jenna wonders sometimes if he keeps time, if he knows the beat count that makes her gasp. His hand never falters, his movements never slowing. Jenna’s breaths deepen, her face still pressed against the pillow. 

The fingers move in and out of her at a measured pace, their speed slowly increasing. Jenna begins to moan softly, biting at the pillow to stop the passage of sound. She can feel Tyler grinning against her hair, his hand only moving faster. He whispers against her and she shivers under his hand. 

“Shhh. Don’t want the whole bus to know what we’re doing.”

Jenna thinks about them all outside, each in their bunks. Mark’s probably messing around on his phone, the light bright in his bunk. She knows Josh is going over the show, already thinking about tomorrow. And Michael’s trying to sleep, tossing and turning even though he knows he won’t truly slip off for hours. She thinks about all their breaths mingling together in the hallway, how many nights they’ve spent together, sleeping soundly. 

She bites down harder on the pillow, but it does little to stifle her panting. Tyler’s fingers thrust in and out of her faster now, brushing against her g-spot, the attention to her clit constant and overstimulating. Jenna moans again, low and breathless, and Tyler just keeps going. 

“Ty.” Her voice is broken, barely above a whisper, and Jenna can feel that familiar heat pooling in her stomach. 

Tyler leans back at his name, taking in her face still pressed half into the pillow, hand tight on his cheek. He moves faster, thumb circling over her clit, and Jenna gasps into the pillow as she comes. She clenches around his fingers as they finally come to rest, her moan strangled. Jenna pants into the pillow as he slowly removes his fingers, her head feeling heavy. 

She barely registers him turning to the bedside table, his face slipping from her hand. He cleans his fingers off, throwing the tissue on the table, before turning back to face her. Jenna’s eyes crack open, her breathing starting to slow, and watches Tyler’s hand thread through her hair until it can rest on her cheek. His thumb rubs softly over the freckles there, rough skin where she’s soft. 

“God you’re beautiful.” He whispers, and Jenna feels her cheeks warm beneath his hand. 

Her breathing is finally returning to normal, her body still feeling weightless on the tail end of her orgasm. Her eyes flutter, sleep already softening Tyler’s features, and she smiles at him. A similar smile breaks out over his face, his thumb still trailing over her cheek absentmindedly. Jenna reaches out an arm to pull him closer, and Tyler settles against her under the sheets. 

His forehead rests against hers, and Jenna lets her eyes fall all the way closed. The bus moves underneath them, like the lap of waves against a boat. Jenna’s wrapped up in the scent of him, warm skin pressed against her own, and she feels safe. Content. Tyler presses a kiss against her closed eyelids, his finger finally stilling on her cheek. 

“I love you.” He whispers. 

They sleep soundly. 


End file.
